A travers toi
by Elegy
Summary: Pensées de Faith à propos de sa relation avec Buffy.


**A Travers Toi**

TITRE : "A travers toi"  
AUTEUR : Elegy  
FEEDBACK : elegy1@voila.fr  
SPOILERS : Cette histoire se déroule après la quatrième saison.  
RATING : PG-13  
DISCLAIMER : Faith, Buffy et tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Joss Whedon, WB, etc. Je ne détiens rien sauf ma passion pour Faith.  
NOTE : Cette fic est une sorte de poème à lire un peu comme une litanie ; ce sont les pensées de Faith au sujet de Buffy. 

***** 

Je voudrais te planter ce couteau dans les entrailles comme tu l'as plongé au fond de moi  
Je voudrais que tu sentes la lame qui te pénètre et te glace  
Je voudrais que tu sentes le temps qui s'arrête et le cœur qui se fige  
Je voudrais que tu vois dans mes yeux ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux  
La trahison. La douleur. Le soulagement. Le regret.  
Je voudrais te voir tomber du haut de ce toit maudit  
Je voudrais que tu vives ces mois de sommeil sans fond  
Tout ce temps perdu pour rien, pour lui, pour moi  
Parce que dans cet instant tu m'avais finalement rejointe  
Dans l'abîme de ma rage sourde et sanglante  
Dans le désespoir de ne vivre jamais pour personne  
Dans la conscience amère de n'être rien  
Parce que tu étais passée de mon côté  
Que tu avais partagé ma violence et ma folie  
Dans cet instant où le froid m'a envahie  
Dans ce plaisir douloureux de te sentir me toucher  
Nous avons partagé ce moment où l'on bascule aux confins des ténèbres  
Le passage vers les noirceurs de l'esprit  
Tu crois avoir perdu ton innocence, ta pureté à mes côtés  
Je n'ai fait que te révéler ce que tu avais déjà en toi  
Une Tueuse n'est jamais innocente  
Elle traque, elle frappe, elle tue  
Et elle recommence  
Parce que c'est sa destinée tragique et irrémédiable  
Parce qu'elle est l'Elue  
Tu croyais pouvoir échapper à ce pouvoir trouble  
Le plaisir que tu éprouves quand tu te bats  
Quand ton pieu transforme le mal en poussière  
Quand ton épée tranche les têtes monstrueuses  
Quand tu as plongé cette lame en moi  
Tu as aimé le faire et tu voudras le refaire, indéfiniment  
Pas parce que c'est ton devoir ou qu'il te faut sauver le monde une fois de plus  
Mais parce que tu aimes tuer  
Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie des monstres que nous tuons?  
Nous sommes des prédatrices, le sang nous excite  
Tu pourras le nier mais tu le sais, tu l'as vu en moi, tu as essayé de le fuir  
Mais l'instinct te rattrape, t'a déjà rattrapée  
Tu te crois indispensable, invincible  
Mais nous sommes remplaçables, indéfiniment  
Quand l'une meurt, une autre se lève  
Comme notre combat jamais terminé  
Un vampire disparaît et dix autres apparaissent  
Tu ne m'as jamais écoutée  
Tu n'as jamais voulu voir ce que j'avais vraiment dans mon cœur  
Tu l'as entraperçu et tu as eu peur  
Comme un animal, la peur t'a rendue agressive  
Tu as craint ce que tu as deviné en moi  
Tu as eu peur des ressemblances, tu t'es accrochée aux différences  
Tu n'as pu affronter la vérité  
Parce que c'est toi que tu as vue en moi  
Je suis ton double noir, ton négatif charnel, le réveil de ta chair  
Alors tu as préféré me détruire  
Tu as ignoré mes sentiments, camouflé le désir que je t'inspirais  
Tu n'as pas voulu de moi parce que je représentais le danger  
Le danger de la remise en question  
Le danger de la passion violente  
Le danger du vertige des sens  
Tu t'es figée dans ton image, dans ton rôle  
Je suis le mouvement, je suis l'imprévisible  
Tu es immobile, et vulnérable  
On a toujours dit que tu étais la plus forte, la meilleure  
Mais tu sais que c'est faux  
Tu sais que c'est moi  
Tu l'a su ce jour-là sur le toit  
Tu l'as su quand tu as vu mon sang sur tes mains  
Ce sang que je t'aurai donné si tu me l'avais demandé  
Tu crois être au-dessus des forces du mal  
Tu croyais que tu ne pouvais te laisser corrompre  
Mais tu vivais déjà dans l'ombre d'un vampire  
Un vampire qui dévorait ton énergie vitale  
En offrant ton sang, tu t'étais déjà perdue, pervertie  
En prenant mon sang, tu t'es définitivement convertie  
Et quand j'étais dans ton corps, j'ai su  
J'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompée  
Je t'ai connue plus intimement que si je t'avais baisée  
J'ai su ce que tu ressentais  
J'ai su ce que signifiait être toi  
Comme tu as su ce que c'était d'être moi  
Et ce qui t'a fait le plus peur  
Ce n'est pas d'avoir perdu ton corps  
C'est de te rendre compte que ce que tu voyais en moi  
C'était toi  
Je suis ton miroir déformant, je suis l'image de tes pulsions animales  
Je suis toi  
Tu es ma sœur, mon amante et ma créatrice  
Je suis ton double parfait, similaire et opposé  
La nuit et le jour  
Le mal et le bien  
La violence et la douceur  
La lumière et les ténèbres  
Je savais que tu m'aimais  
Je savais que tu me détestais  
J'ai levé le voile de ton aveuglement  
Mais tu n'as jamais pu affronter tes contradictions  
Tu t'es figée dans ton rôle  
Infiniment prévisible  
Je suis le mouvement, je suis ta catharsis  
Je voudrais que tu aies ouvert les yeux  
Je voudrais que tu voies la cicatrice de mon moi écorché  
Je voudrais que tu sentes la souffrance d'être seule  
Je voudrais que tu comprennes ce que tu as perdu  
Je voudrais que tu sentes la lame de l'amour trahi  
S'enfoncer en toi plus profondément que celle que tu as plongée dans mon corps  
Je voudrais que tu sentes l'extase de la douleur  
Comme si c'étaient mes doigts qui te pénétraient  
Comme je l'ai rêvé tant de fois  
Et comme je sais que tu l'as désiré  
S'achever dans une parfaite fusion  
Je voudrais que tu pleures de frustration  
Comme tu m'as laissée si souvent  
Je voudrais que tu saches la douleur de n'être rien  
Je voudrais que tu meures en pensant à moi  
Je voudrais que tu souffres en pensant à toi  
Je voudrais que tu regardes dans ce foutu miroir  
Et que tu me vois enfin  
A travers toi. 

**FIN**


End file.
